The present invention is related to a game table, and more particularly to a rotary bar of game table such as soccer table and hockey table. A player can operate the rotary bar to drive dolls to move or rotate for driving a ball. The rotary bar is able to magnify the operation travel of the player, whereby the movement of the dolls is larger than that of the rotary bar operated by the player.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional soccer table or hockey table 10. Multiple rotary rods 14 are passed through the walls of the table body 12. One or more dolls 16 are disposed on each rotary rod. A user can push or pull the rotary rod 14 to move the dolls 16 and turn the rotary rod 14 to rotate the dolls 16 for driving a ball body on the table body.
In the conventional game table, the rotary rod 14 and the dolls 16 are moved by equal travels. That is, the movement of the rotary rod is equal to the movement of the dolls. In the game, the moving speed of the dolls is critical. However, the travel of the rotary rod is equal to that of the dolls so that it is hard for a player to quickly enough move the dolls, especially in a large-size game table.
Moreover, the conventional rotary rod is a simple rod, the movement of the dolls is equal to that of the operation end 141 and tail end 142 of the rotary rod 14. Therefore, the game table must be placed in a sufficiently large room permitting the two ends 141, 142 of the rotary rod to extend. This leads to waste of space. In addition, when extended, the tail end 142 of the rotary rod is easy to hit and hurt a player.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a rotary bar of game table, by which the operation travel of a player is unequal to the movement of the dolls disposed on the rotary bar. Accordingly, the movement of dolls is several times the operation travel of the player. Therefore, the moving speed and movement of the dolls are increased.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above rotary bar of game table, by which the game table can be used in a smaller room.